Just One More Minute
by AoifeRose
Summary: Post 4x13 (some spoilers). I added a scene because the opportunity was there for Rizzles and it should have been used! Rated M for a reason! One Shot to clear some space for other story developments!


**A/N: I added a scene to 4x13 while I try to write the other two I have on going and one swirling around in my head involving the SVU/CPD crossover! This could take a bit as I've three college assignments to do so apologies in advance! But this is a one shot so enjoy! Warning there are some spoilers for 4x13! **

**As always none of them are mine, I just borrow them for fun!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jane overheard the end of Frost having a go at Maura. As he stormed past her she stood and waited in the doorway to Maura's office, not moving, just watching her forlorn friend. The blonde's shoulders were slouched and she looked worn out. She hadn't realised Jane was there. Sitting into her chair and pulling it forward to her desk, head bent, she put her elbows on her desk and placed her head in her hands and began to cry. Quiet crying, after all this was her workplace and she was in charge.

Maura's body began to shake as the crying consumed her. She reached to her right for a tissue, where the box of tissues always sat on her desk. But they weren't there. And that was the final straw. The last fine thread that was holding Dr. Maura Isles together broke and so she fell apart.

Standing she swept her arm across her desk clearing it of its contents. Moving to her left she punched a hole in the Chinese screen she'd erected. Thankfully the crepe paper broke easily so the doctor didn't injure herself. Making her way to the pictures on her wall she grabbed the first one and smashed it on the ground. Reaching for the second she almost had it off the wall when she felt arms reach around hers and hang it back on the wall. Those long fingers, those scarred hands, she didn't have to turn; she knew who it was merely by the sight of those hands. Placing her hands over Maura's Jane felt the doctor's body weight fall against her. Maura was literally falling into her arms and Jane felt tears threaten as she realised just how dejected her friend was feeling. Just how lost she had become.

Moving around so she was in front of her friend while never removing her arms from around her waist Jane wrapped Maura properly into her arms. The doctor's head fell against her chest her tears leaving wet droplets on both their shirts.

Jane moved one hand into blonde hair and began to stroke gently, placing a gentle kiss on Maura's temple as she continued to cry, quieter now but still tears fell.

Jane could think of nothing to say so just murmured the usual reassurances one did in a situation like this "sshhh, its ok Maur"

She felt the smaller woman's body relax into her as a small shiver ran through her. Jane instinctively tightened her embrace not sure what she was trying to do. Was she trying to stop her crying? Trying to soothe her? Right now she was simply being a friend and that was all she could be in that moment.

It took a further five minutes before Jane felt confident to loosen her embrace slightly. She felt Maura hold on much like she had when her life was in danger in the past and Jane had saved her. Jane knew not to let go completely, knew Maura was scared. She knew from their earlier conversation that Maura was scared of losing her. But she hadn't expected this reaction. In fact she'd contemplated going back to the squad room but some niggle at the back of her mind told her to go and check on her friend. She was grateful she had.

Walking backwards slowly she brought the doctor down to sit beside her on the couch.

Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder as the detective pulled her close.

"Sorry"  
"There's nothing to be sorry for Maur"  
The next sentence was blurted out in such a hurry it took Jane by surprise, "I just can't lose you"  
Jane's heart broke. Leaning down she ducked her head and pushed some honey blonde locks back behind Maura's ear so she could look into her eyes properly.

"You're not going to lose me Maur, I'm not leaving"

"You don't have to leave"

"What, I'm not… What?" Jane's powers of perception were failing her.

Maura shook her head slightly and made an attempt to get up but all the crying had made her head spin so she sat down again trying to move out of Jane's hold. But she couldn't and the more she thought about it the more she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"I love you"  
"I love you too Maura" Jane's tone was so affectionate it brought more tears to the doctor's eyes

"Oh, no no no, don't cry, sshhh" Jane pulled her close again but instead of lying on the shoulder Maura tilted her head slightly so she was looking into her friends eyes. The brown orbs were full of concern and Maura decided she needed to show Jane what she meant.

The first touch of her lips to the detective's was unsure and quick. Pulling back she opened her eyes to see Jane staring at her, wide-eyed and slightly in shock.

Maura's initial reaction was to run. But her unnatural ability to process at great speeds brought to mind something about Jane and her inability to confront something that scared her head on.

So Maura leaned in and kissed the detective again, harder this time. And Jane began to reciprocate before pulling back like she'd had an electric shock.

Maura's face fell as she began to lower her head but as Jane moved away she said quietly and in a hurry

"The door, the door"  
Maura looked up as Jane ran to close and lock the door, almost falling over her own feet in the process. Maura giggled and Jane glared at her as she made an attempt at a more dignified return to her seat.

Pulling Maura too her she held her tight and talked into her hair;

"I'm not leaving you know that?"  
"I know"  
"So this isn't just…" Jane couldn't think how to finish the thought but Maura did it for her.

"No it's not just about you leaving. Although that would be awful I would survive, albeit with a part of me missing"

Jane pulled back and looked into those beautiful eyes, a mix of hazel and small flecks of green and gold. They held so much truth and honesty. Jane trusted the woman who owned them more than anyone in the world.

"I would survive, but I don't just want to survive anymore Jane. I realised when you told me that I should feel overjoyed for you. Of course I've seen those ridiculous reactions that women have on TV when one of them gets engaged. I couldn't even muster a smile. My heart literally sank when I saw the ring. And it was partly the thought of losing you but it was mostly the thought that I'd never get to have you, ever. This was the end of us."

Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing. And yet it all made total sense. Why had she never seen it before? Now wasn't the time for that question however. Now was the time to prove to Maura that not only was she not leaving town she was not leaving her and she was definitely not leaving them.

Kissing the doctor again she moved so that Maura was reclining slightly against the sofa cushions. Holding an arm at the back of her neck she used the other one to begin opening the zip on the side of Maura skirt. Maura moaned softly into her mouth as she slid the skirt down over her toned legs.

Maura kicked off her heels as the skirt found its way to the floor. Beginning on the buttons of her blouse Jane was caught off guard when Maura began to suck her bottom lip, sending a bolt of heat straight to the wet patch starting to form between her legs. In her distraction she was easily moved and Maura switched their positions so she was on top, legs straddling the detectives thighs now that she was free of the restrictive pencil skirt.

Jane was about to protest but thought better of it when she realised at this angle she had much easier access to Maura's body, more specifically her breasts which Jane reached up to take into each hand. Maura's head fell back as Jane began to work her nipples through her black silk bra. The friction was torture and she reached behind to free herself of the constraint so Jane could continue her ministrations without any restrictions.

Jane did so happily smiling as Maura leaned in to kiss her; Jane had other ideas on what needed kissing and it wasn't her lips. Taking a rosy hard nipple into her mouth Jane began to swirl the tip of her tongue around the small peak, noting the change in Maura's breathing as she did so. This was torture for Jane too as her nipples were rock hard and restricted in white cotton. Slowly removing her mouth she whispered "too many clothes"  
Maura pulled Jane towards her and divested her of practically every item of clothing in under two minutes. Jane laughed at her eagerness, but it was quickly replaced by a groan as Maura removed the rest of her own clothing and lay on top of her fully naked, head resting on her chest for a few moment, just listening to her heartbeat.

"Maur this is really sweet and all, and trust me I want to do more snuggling, but I'm so turned on I'm going to explode if you don't touch me"

Maura grinned mischievously as she returned to her earlier position straddling the leggy brunette's hips. Grinding herself against Jane's stomach she painted a small coat of wetness on Jane's lower stomach and the feeling in itself was almost enough to send Jane over the edge. Maura had other ideas. Moving slightly so she had full access to Jane's body she cupped the detective between her legs, resting her hand there for a moment, watching Jane bathe in the feeling.

As she began to gently move her hand in a circular motion Jane's legs instinctively spread wider and she opened her eyes to look at her best friend, her soon to be lover, gazing at her with such tenderness. She knew in that moment she could never love anyone else.

Maura knew Jane was getting impatient and it made her smile. It was one of the qualities she loved best about her, her complete inability to wait when she wanted something badly enough. She pretended it drove her mad but secretly she was slightly turned on by it.

"Look at me Jane"  
Jane focused on what was at first a blurry Maura as she opened her eyes.

"I want to be sure"

Jane had a simple answer "I love you"

Maura found the soft wet flesh at Jane's opening and slipped two fingers easily into the mounting wetness. Slowly she began a rhythm, watching for signs in Jane's body to tell her she needed more. Maura's knowledge of anatomy was second to none. And she knew how to pleasure a woman, knew how to pleasure herself. But for her this wasn't anatomy, this was about showing the woman who meant the most in the world to her that she loved her.

Jane began to push harder against her hand, her hips rising off the sofa, searching for more.

She found it when Maura added a third finger. Jane opened her eyes and met Maura's biting the corner of her lip to stop from screaming at the feeling of Maura taking her so completely.

Maura picked up her pace once Jane had adjusted to the addition of a third finger and began to pull in and out with slightly more force.

Jane reached down and began to stroke her clit. She caught sight of Maura buried deep inside her, giving her so much pleasure. A few hard strokes to her clit as she returned her gaze to the doctor's eyes was all it took. Jane came hard, shuddering as the orgasm caused her to spasm hard around the fingers buried inside her. She stroked small aftershocks from herself as she played with her clit. Maura stayed still for a time allowing Jane to take all the pleasure she could.

She had never felt so complete as she did in that moment watching the woman she loved shiver as the last tremors of orgasm left her. She removed her fingers slowly causing a muffled groan to emanate from somewhere towards the top of the couch. Maura smiled as she made her way towards the source of the groan and found Jane with her head buried in a cushion trying to quieten the sounds of their lovemaking. In that moment Maura didn't care if she'd been successful or not. She wanted the world to know that this was the woman she loved who loved her too.

Jane turned as she felt a kiss on her cheek and was greeted with another one on her lips, soft and lingering, promising more to come.

"I think you killed me"  
Maura laughed as she snuggled into the taller woman who in turn wrapped her arms around her letting out a contented sigh.

"Not possible my darling. However you did orgasm quite hard so your body may have gone into a state of shock for some time"  
"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you Dr. Isles"  
Maura giggled. "Well if I wasn't I'm pretty sure there's enough evidence to be collected from my sofa to prove it"

Jane slapped her ass softly and laughed with her.

"Speaking of which, we should probably move before someone decides it's time we did some work or something like that"  
Maura sighed "Just one more minute?"  
Jane kissed the top of her head as she stroked along the soft skin of her back "Okay, just one more minute"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N Scout's honour I'm getting back to the other two now and forgetting the SVU/CPD one until I've a chapter of Now and a Chapter of Wicked written! Just had to write a quick one-shot to clear the backlog and get things moving! Hope you enjoyed it. As always feedback is totally welcome! **


End file.
